The golden Cage
by Draconis Malfoy
Summary: Paaring Hp&Dm...... Draco sucht die Antwort auf die Frage wem er Vertrauen kann und wem nicht...Eine Zeitweise traurige Geschichte,mit romantischen einschüssen...Und einem Retter in Not: Lest selber wie es ausgeht vertraut man der falschen Person
1. Traumspektakel

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören mir weder die Figuren noch die Handlungsorte der Geschichte einzig alleine die Idee ist von mir…

Wer Lust hat kann mir gerne Kritik oder Lob da lassen das freut mich immer wahnsinnig….

The Golden Gage

Tage vergingen, Nächte kamen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier war, wusste nicht, wie lange er noch hier bleiben würde.

Es fehlte ihm an nichts, nur an seiner Freiheit. Wie gerne würde er durch den nahe gelegenen Wald streifen, oder mit seinem Besen durch die Lüfte fliegen.

Doch er war an diesen Raum gefesselt, in Ketten gelegt. Er spürte die Schmerzen nicht mehr, die die eisernen Manschetten an seinen Handgelenken verursachten. Sie waren längst blutig gescheuert, taub und vor Schmutz kaum mehr zu erkennen. Er fieberte, sah Trugbilder, aber solange die entzündeten Wunden nicht geheilt wurden, würde er keine Chance auf Linderung haben.

Solange er hier war, würde es ihm an nichts mangeln, es war ein goldener Käfig, er war ein gefangener seiner Familie. Festgehalten wurde er, weil er den falschen liebte. Ein Reinblüter sollte es sein, und am liebsten eine der weiblichen Gattung. Doch das war es nicht, kein einziger Wunsch seiner Familie hatte er berücksichtig, als Amors Pfeil ihn getroffen hatte.

Er war blind gewesen, hatte sich seinen Gelüsten hingegeben, tat alles um seinem Angebeteten zu gefallen. Rot war alles, was er sehen konnte: In allen Facetten, in jeder Form und Art.

Scharlachrote Umhänge, wenn er ihm heimlich beim Training zusah, scharlachrote Hauskleidung, die in seiner Krawatte, seinem Schal, Mütze und Handschuhe vorkamen.

Blutrot in den Blumen, die er ihm zusandte, ob Rosen oder Orchideen, alles in einem Rot, das seinem Geliebten nur schmeicheln konnte.

Das feuerrote Notizheft aus der Seide, die aus China stammte, mit der roten Phönixfeder, die er ihm zu Weihnachten zukommen lassen hatte.

Der funkelnde tiefrote Rubin, der umschmeichelt wurde von kühlem Silber, die er in Form eines Ringes zum Valentinstag verschenkt hatte. Alles war rot.

Vergessen war seine eigene Farbe. Das dunkle Grün, das sich oft um seinen Körper schmiegte. Das dunkle Grün, das ihn seit Geburt in allem durch sein Leben begleitet hatte verblasste in seiner Erringung.

Einzig allein zwei Augenpaare vergaß er nicht, die genau diese wunderschöne Farbe ihr Eigen nannten. Smaragdgrün.

Leider wusste sein Angebeteter nicht, was für Qualen er erleiden musste. Nicht nur hier die Körperlichen auf dem Anwesen seiner Eltern.

Sondern auch die tief in seinem Herzen, das Mauern um sich errichtet hatte, allerdings nur aus kühlem glatten Eis.

Wenn es jemand geben würde, der solche Herzen ansehen könnte, würde es ihm ein wunderschönes Bild zeigen…Ein schlagendes Herz umrankt von Eisgebilden, die sich in Einklang ineinander gaben.

Er hoffte, dass sein Angebeteter dieses Eis wieder schmelzen würde, ihn mitnehmen in die Welt da draußen, die er nur vom zusehen kannte.

Klar war er oft in dem kleinen Schauspiel gewesen, das alle anderen Leben nannten, doch er war niemals ein Teil davon gewesen. Er war eine Marionette in den Händen seines Vaters, kein eigenständig denkender Teil dieses Lebens.

Es war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie einsam er war, nie kam er auf die Idee, dass er nicht glücklich war oder dass es ihm an etwas mangelte. Bis er lernte, dass es Liebe auf dieser Welt gab.

Schlussendlich waren die Ferien zu schnell gekommen, nie war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen alles aufzulösen. Heraus zu schreien, dass er verliebt war, dass er diesen einen Jungen mehr als sein eigenes Leben liebte. Das Loch in seiner Brust war entstanden, als er eingekerkert wurde, er schickte sein Herz auf die Reise weit weg von Zuhause, um sein Gegenstück zu finden.

Er hoffte, dass er in seinem geschwächten Zustand dennoch etwas von der erlernten Traummagie aufbringen konnte, um seinem Geliebten in der Illusion der Träume zu begegnen.

Der Schlaf war ohnehin die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit aus diesem Zimmer, die Ketten, die ihn umgaben, waren zwar nur aus Metall und ohne jeden Fluch versehn, doch die Angst kettete ihn mehr als jede Fessel.

Es war die Angst vor seinem Vater, der ihm alles Mögliche gedroht hatte, er hatte zwar keine Angst mehr vor den Schmerzen, doch vor dem furchtbaren Tod, den er in den Händen der Todesser erleiden müsste, sehr wohl. Doch das Allerschlimmste war wohl an seiner ganzen Misere, dass er in diesem Moment für nichts litt. Denn sein Geliebter wusste nichts von den zarten Ranken der Liebe, die er ausgesandt hatte. Doch er wollte ihn nicht verraten, er wollte zu seinem Wort stehen, er wollte nicht sagen, dass er ihn vergessen konnte, nur weil das für ihn ein Leben heißen würde, ein Leben wie er es kannte. Er glaubte nicht mehr, dass er jemals wieder so leben konnte wie bisher, mit all dem überflüssigen Luxus mit dem sein Herz ruhig gehalten worden war, damit er nicht fragte, was da noch so war. Wurde er nicht regelrecht erdrückt damit? Mit all den unnötigen Sachen, die sich bis unter die Decke stapelten? Wann wurde er aber einmal in den Arm genommen? Wann fühlte er sich jemals von seinen Eltern geliebt? Wann würde er es schaffen, sie einmal vor Stolz lächeln zu sehen…

Langsam verließ die Kraft seinen Körper, denken konnte anstrengend sein, vor allem dann wenn man sehr nahe an der Grenze zum Tod war.

Seine Zunge fuhr langsam über die spröden ausgetrockneten Lippen, er wünschte sich nichts mehr als ein Kuss seines Geliebten. Dessen Lippen immer so warm und verlockend wirkten, zu jeder Zeit lockten sie süß und sinnlich. Er dämmerte weg in seine erschaffene Traumwelt, hoffend das Harry diese betreten würde.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass jemand in seinen Raum getreten war, ihn mit undurchschaubarer Miene anblickte.

Narcissa betrachtete ihren Sohn, ohne dass sich ein Gefühl in ihr regte. Für sie war er längst ein Verräter, jemand den sie nicht länger in ihrem Haus dulden konnte. Sie war sich aber der Tatsache bewusst, dass ihr Sohn immer noch unter dem Schutz von ihrem Ehemann lag. Lucius würde es nicht erlauben, dass man seinen Sohn umbrachte, dies würde nämlich seine Qualen beenden und Lucius Hoffnungen zerstören, dass er seinen Sohn jemals wieder bekommen würde. Als Erben der Familie. Ihre blassen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem eiskalten Lächeln. Aus ihrem Umhang zog sie ein kleines Fläschchen, das sie seit geraumer Zeit immer bei sich trug. Sie trat zu der Mahlzeit, die auf dem kleinen Tisch stand und rührte eine geringe Menge ihres heimtückischen Giftes darunter, es war einfach und perfekt. Quecksilber. Narcissa war sich sicher, kein Heiler konnte ihr dies nachweisen, da es eine Substanz war, die die Muggels gerne benutzten.

Draco öffnete die Augen, um ihn herum flatterten Schmetterlinge und er konnte die Sonne auf seinem Körper fühlen. Er erhob sich nur langsam, er wusste, er war nun in einer Traumphase, er hoffte, dass er nicht aufwachen würde, dann wäre alles vorbei.

Er sah an sich herunter, seine Kraft reichte nicht ihn in ordentliche Kleidung zu „träumen". So erschien er halt in dem, was er trug – seinen grünen seidenen Schlafanzug, der vom langen tragen schon abgewetzt war. In dieser Welt ging es ihm körperlich gut, ihm war weder schwindlig noch ungut. Er fühlte sich hier auch stärker als in seinem Körper. Nun konnte er nur noch warten.

Harry, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, seinen Aufsatz zu schreiben, übermannte eine gewaltige Woge der Müdigkeit. Als er seinen Kopf ablegte, war er auch schon auf den Weg ins Traumland.

Er schlenderte durch den stillen Wald, wo nur ein gelegentliches Zwitschern der Vögel die Stille zerriss. Als er auf die Lichtung kam, sass dort ein Junge mit langem silberblondem Haar, das ihm bis an die Hüften reichte. Er erkannte ihn sofort, schließlich träumte er fast jede Nacht von ihm. In seinen Träumen war er aber anders als im realen Leben, hier war er freundlich, still und angenehm. Das lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, weil Draco in seinen Träumen niemals auch nur ein Wort sprach. Als er Harry erblickte, fing er aber an zu lächeln, was ihm nach all den Nächten immer wieder komisch vorkam, denn er hatte ihn niemals so gesehen. In den sturmgrauen Augen zeichnete sich eine Wärme ab, die er niemals gesehen hatte, selbst das kalte Lächeln, das er sonst kannte, verblasste neben diesem warmen Strahlen, das er nun sah. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was diese Träume bedeuteten sollten, war es eine Art Übung für das Reale Leben? Dass er ihm endlich sagen konnte, wie sehr er ihn liebte? Sagte er deshalb nichts? Weil Harry Angst hatte, dass er ihn abweisen würde? Schließlich waren dies seine Träume, so legte er auch die Personen so aus, wie er es wollte. Dennoch wollte er lieber mit seinem Geliebten durch den Wald tollen, lachen, reden. Aber wie stets in seinen Träumen, saßen sie sich gegenüber, um einander in die Augen zu blicken. Harry empfand, dass Draco krank und schwach aussah…Immer wieder flimmerte das Bild von ungebürstetem Haar, rissigen Lippen, und dem noch blasseren Teint des Jungen durch seine Illusion.

„Wie kann ich dir nur helfen Draco…"

Harrys Stimme klang von den Tränen getrübt, die er vergoss, doch Draco konnte nichts sagen, irgendetwas lähmte ihn. Tief in seinem Innern konnte er dem Menschen, den er liebte, nicht um Hilfe bitten, selbst wenn er spürte, dass er in Gefahr schwebte.

Er sah seinen Geliebten nur stumm an, versank in den grünen Meeren, die ein bisschen durch die Tränen getrübt waren, ihnen aber nicht die Schönheit nahmen. Dann verschwand er langsam vor seinen Augen und liess ihn alleine auf der sonnenbeschienenen Lichtung zurück.

Draco seufzte, nun war es an der Zeit, wieder in seinen Kerker zurück zu kehren, dazu musste er nur noch aufwachen.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, überrollte ihn ein Anflug von Übelkeit, er versuchte verzweifelt aus dem Bett zu kommen, doch sein Körper war viel zu schwach. So übergab er sich auf seiner Bettdecke, liess sich dann erleichtert zurück sinken.

Nicht einmal das langsame Ein- und Ausamten half dabei, dass er sich besser fühlte. Er brauchte frische Luft, wusste auch, dass man ihm diese gewähren würde, doch zum Rufen war er viel zu schwach.

Sein Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung, als er sich endlich dazu aufraffte nach einer Hauselfe zu klingeln. Diese erschien prompt an seiner Seite.

„Der junge Sir wünscht?"

Die überhaus hohe und piepsige Stimme tat dem Jungen in seinen empfindlichen Ohren weh und sein Kopf explodierte vor lauter Schmerz, unter einem leisen Stöhnen sagte er der kleinen Elfe, er wollte seinen Vater sehen. Er beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die kleine Elfe sogleich verschwand.

Gequält schloss er seine Augen, diese Übelkeit würde ihn noch um den Verstand bringen. Als er seine Augen wieder aufschlug, stand sein Erzeuger an seinem Bett.

Der Blonde wusste nicht, wie lange er schon dort gestanden hatte, doch er war dankbar ihn zusehen, sehr leise bat er ihn in den Garten zu dürfen. Sein Vater hob ihn aus dem Bett, mit dem Versprechen, ihn in den Garten zutragen. Der kühle Hauch, der ihn frösteln liess, blieb, es war also schon wieder recht kühl, was für ihn bedeutete, dass sie Schule bald wieder stattfinden würde. Oder es war nur eine Wunschvorstellung. Er fühlte sich matt und schwach, er erkannte nicht einmal das Haus wieder. Die Wände schienen ihm bedrohlich zu sein, sie rückten immer wieder näher, hier und da erschien ein Gesicht, eine Fratze aus dem Nebel. Überhaupt schien das Haus von einem Nebel durchzogen zu sein, ein dunkler schwarzer Nebel. Sein Vater trug ihn langsam und bedächtig durch die Räume, in jedem erwartete Draco Schlimmeres…Er blickte in das Gesicht seines Vater empor, sah dort das krankhafte Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen seines Erzeugers. Er hing schlapp in seinen Armen, ihm war so unendlich kalt. Er zitterte stark und sein Körper war nass von seinem eigenen Schweiss.

Doch sein Vater setzte ihn in den Garten, wie er es gewünscht hatte, er entfernte sich leise und liess den Jungen auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl sitzen. Er hatte Hoffnung, dass es dem Jungen gut tat, dass er an der frischen Luft sitzen konnte.

Draco sah sich im Garten seiner Eltern um, die Büsche waren bereits für den Winter zurechtgestutzt, ansonsten war er, abgesehen von den paar Bäumen, kahl und leer. Doch etwas zog Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die nahe an einem der Bäume stand.

Der Junge blinzelte, er wollte sie besser sehen, doch dann war sie verschwunden. Trotzdem wusste er, dass er nicht alleine war, er konnte es fühlen, er konnte ihn fühlen, was auch immer es war, er spürte die Anwesenheit dieser Gestalt. Er schloss die Augen, so dass er besser hören konnte, konzentriert schloss er alles aus, was in der Umgebung einen Laut von sich gab. Bis er ein leises Atmen hörte, direkt hinter ihm.

Zu schwach um sich auf dem Stuhl umzuwenden, öffnete er unvermittelt seine Augen. Er blickte geradewegs in gletscherblaue Augen die ihn besorgt musterten. Sein Vater, konnte es sein, dass er ihn gespürt hatte?

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Draco? Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus"

Der Junge blickte sich erneut im Garten um, er nahm sich reichlich Zeit mit seiner Antwort.

„Warum so besorgt Vater? Du bist es, der mich in meinem Zimmer einsperrt"

„Das siehst du falsch Draco, ich will nur, dass du von deinen unsinnigen Ideen wegkommst, es ist nicht gut für dich"

„Du behandelst mich wie ein Leibeigener"

„Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, wollte es so, mein Sohn, aber bald ist wieder Schule"

Ja, bald würde wieder die Schule anfangen und er konnte von Zuhause verschwinden. Vielleicht würde es ihm besser gehen, wenn er aus diesem Kasten war. Er hatte sich noch nie so richtig wohl gefühlt in diesem Haus. Was gewiss daran lag, dass dieses Heim keine eigene Seele besaß. Zu viel war in diesen Gemäuern geschehen, dass sie Draco Geborgenheit vermitteln konnten. In Hogwarts hatte er sich immer sicher gefühlt, da war er zu Hause.

Er seufzte leise, er war mit seinem Latein am Ende, er wusste nicht mehr weiter, nicht einmal ob er wirklich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück durfte. Der Junge wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht Harry davon erzählen musste, sonst würde er für immer verloren sein. Instinktiv wusste er, dass jemand in diesem Haus nach seinem Leben trachtete.

Als er wieder aus seinen Gedanken aufgetaucht war, bemerkte er, dass sein Vater ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Er schlang seine Arme um die Knie, er fröstelte. Nun war er wieder einsam und alleine in dem großen Umschwung seiner Eltern, war er wirklich alleine? Er spürte den warmen Atem in seinem Nacken, sein eigener stockte. Seine Augen weit vor Angst aufgerissen. Da war es wieder, dieses Wesen, diese dunkle Gestallt. Er spürte, wie seine Kehle umfasst wurde, wie ihm langsam die Luft abgeschnürt wurde, sein Schrei erstickte in seiner Kehle. Langsam verflüchtete sich die Welt um ihn herum, löste sich langsam vor seinen Augen auf, bald würde ihn die gnädige Ohnmacht empfangen. Doch unerwartet liess der Druck auf seiner Kehle nach und er konnte wieder frei atmen, er war alleine. Bildete er sich dies alles nur ein?

Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, warum sollte er denn solche Panik verspüren, wenn alles nicht real war? Verlor er allmählich den Verstand? Er fühlte sich erschöpft, selbst wenn er nur auf diesem Stuhl sass.

Er hob seinen Blick dem Himmel empor, er war tief blau, gelegentlich zog eine so genannte Kumuluswolke ihre Bahn, hinterließ ein paar Fetzen ihres weißen Dunstkörpers. Der Junge fragte sich, warum er gegen Ende August eigentlich so fror, klar war es kühler hier, aber nicht so dass er so Schüttelfrost erleiden musste. Er schloss darauf, dass er Fieber hatte, was kein Wunder war bei seinen entzündeten Handgelenken.

Als er am späteren Abend wieder Gefangener seines Zimmers war, beschloss er einen Brief zu schreiben, zu versuchen ihn mit in seine Träume zu nehmen. Er hatte oft darüber gelesen, dass dies möglich war. Sein Brief war eine lange Odyssee, als er endlich wusste, was er schreiben sollte, verließ ihn die Kraft bei jedem Wort mehr. Unterbrochen wurde er nur von seiner über alles geliebten Mutter, die ihm das Essen brachte. Danach erbrach er sich, wie es schon langsam üblich war, doch seine Mutter blieb tröstend bei ihm sitzen, kämmte sein langes platinblondes Haar. Es tröstete ihn, dass sie bei ihm blieb, und eine längst vergessene Melodie summte, die er von seiner Kindheit kannte. Er war ihr unendlich dankbar, dass sie sein Haar pflegte, es zu einem lockeren Zopf flocht, sein Gesicht und seinen mageren Körper mit einem weichen Lappen wusch. Auch wenn es ihm niemals wohl war in seinem Körper, so fühlte er sich ein Stück menschlicher.

Als sie ihn in einen neuen Schlafanzug gesteckt hatte, verliess sie wortlos wie während ihres Aufenthalts den Raum, liess ihren Sohn alleine zurück.

So das war es von mir fürs erste.Es wird aber noch weitergehen Droh wenn es überhaupt jemand lies :- )


	2. Sind dies Träume?

Malenkaja: Ich hoffe dir gefällt der weitere Verlauf auch, an manchen Stellen ist es in der tat etwas Schnulzig…aber auch das muss ab und an sein G Du weißt ich freue mich ab deinen Kommentaren immer! Sie sind Hilfreich und geben mir Mut weiterzumachen.

Alice: Danke, danke soo viele Komplimente auf einmal G

wolfgangdelaCroix :Auch hier Hoffe ich das es auch weiter hin gefällt…Es wird spannend das kannst du mir glauben.

Meschenet: Wenn man zum Träumen anregt ist das wohl ein grosses Kompliment. Danke

FirstKiss Einschleimen kann man sich bei mir mit einer grossen Schokoladentorte Zwinker Hmm die Geschichte ist fertig geschrieben…. Es werden glaube ich 5oder 6 Kapitel….aber ich muss mich nicht mehr beeilen mit schreiben da sie Komplett auf meinem Pc ist G

Granu: Ich weiss das manche Menschen einem gewaltig auf den Geist gehen können, ich bekomme gerne Kommies G Sie ehren einem immer….Vor allem wenn sie so lieb sind wie deine….Ehm ich bin am 31 da….Knuff

zissy: Schoggi Kekse futter Ich bin halt der totale Lucius Narr G (neben so vielen anderen) und ich finde dieser Mann ist einfach schwul. Darum hat Cissy nix zu suchen an seiner Seite gg

Ja sie ist eine Schlange…Aber weißt du sie könnte es nie zugeben das, sie Lucius oder Draco hasst…und da sie eben eine Slytherin ist macht sie es auf ihre Weise….Danke für die Kekse…

spiritofair: Ich verspreche dir Spannung…und vieles mehr. Hoffentlich gefällt sie dir weiterhin!

Draco, der mit Mühe und Not versuchte nicht wahnsinnig zu werden, lag in seinem Bett, fieberheiss, verschwitzt. Er starrte an die Decke, seine Augen brannten, doch er fand keinen Schlaf, seine Haut juckte unerträglich. Am liebsten hätte er sie von seinem Leib gezogen. Irgendwann überfiel ihn der Schlaf trotzdem, er erwachte in seiner Traumwelt und ja, er hatte den Brief in seinen Händen! Eine woge voller Stolz umgarnte ihn, er konnte also doch mit Magie umgehen.

Er blickte sich auf der kleinen Lichtung um, heute kam sie ihm nicht so friedlich wie sonst vor, in der Ferne konnte man ein Gewitter aufziehen sehen, und die Welt schien langsam zu verblassen. Er fragte sich, weshalb seine eigens für diesen Zweck erschaffene Welt, nachliess. Natürlich war es damit zu erklären, dass seine körperliche Kräfte langsam nachliessen, doch er hoffte dennoch, stark genug für all dies zu sein.

Er blickte denn bedrohlichen Wolken, die aufzogen, entgegen. Tief in seinem Herzen verspürte er die Stiche der Angst. Was wenn dieses Gewitter alles wegwaschen würde?

Als die ersten Tropfen sein Gesicht benetzten, sah er etwas, was ihn noch mehr beunruhigte.

Jeder Wassertropfen, der seine Welt berührte, hinterließ flüssige Farbe, als würde er bewirken, dass das erschaffene Bild sich in sich auflöste.

Gehetzt sah sich der Junge um, er hoffte, dass sein Angebeteter bald kommen würde. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, das wusste er nun mehr denn je.

Er suchte verzweifelt einen Unterschlupf, doch alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen, alles zerfloss ineinander, er fand keinen halt mehr, er war verloren, doch als er plötzlich seinen Geliebten erblickte, war alle Angst und Verzweiflung vergessen, eine neue Welle Kraft schien ihn zu durchfluten und die Welt stabilisierte sich langsam. Er lächelte ihn warm an, er wusste, dass sich der andere nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sehr er sich freute, dass er hier war.

Er fühlte sich wie immer, wenn Harry anwesend war, stark und irgendwie unbesiegbar. Heute nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, umarmte ihn, atmete seinen Duft ein. Er roch zwar undefinierbar, aber gut. Langsam schmiegte er seine Wange an dessen Halsbeuge, schmiegte sich an dessen warmen Körper. Es schien Harry zu gefallen, denn er umschlang den schlanken Leib seines Gegenübers, streichelte ihm liebkosend über den Rücken.

Dies beruhigte den zitternden Jungen sehr. Er übergab Harry den Brief, blickte ihm tief in seine smaragdgrünen Augen.

Um die Welt aufrecht zu erhalten, blieb Draco keine Kraft mehr sein Erscheinungsbild zu ändern. Harry sah den ausgemergelten Leib seines Geliebten, seine rissigen, mit getrocknetem Blut übersäten Lippen, die eingefallenen Augen.

In dem Griffyndor regte sich Mitleid, sie gesellte sich zu seiner tiefen Liebe und durchflutete den jungen Mann. Er wollte den kleineren Blonden beschützen.

Doch war es die reale Welt, die sich ihm da zeigte? Brauchte Draco wirklich Hilfe?!

Er überlegte, während er dem aufgebrachten Slytherin immer noch beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte, ihm fiel dabei gar nicht auf, dass Draco langsam verblasste.

Erst als er sich bewusst war, dass er Luft umarmte, richtete er sich wieder auf, um den Brief zu betrachten. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt, denn ihn würde niemand wecken, oder zum Frühstück gerufen werden, er hatte es in diesem Jahr mit den Dursleys verspielt. So setze er sich auf einen Felsen, um den Brief vorsichtig zu öffnen, fast so als würde er erwarten, dass ein gemeiner Scherzartikel aus dem Umschlag schießen würde. Aber es war nur ein dunkelgrünes Pergament, dass mit Silber schimmernde Tinte beschrieben worden war.

Lieber Harry

Ich bitte dich diesen Brief zu Ende zu lesen, egal wie lächerlich er dir vorkommt.

Es ist mir wichtig, dir einige Dinge zu sagen, die ich dir nie hätte persönlich sagen können.

Es wird dir einiges zweifellos vorkommen, als würde ich dir Unwahrheiten erzählen, aber Harry ich flehe dich an, glaube mir! Als erstes sollte ich dich wohl aufklären, dass dies keine Träume sind, die du von mir hast. Ich habe eine Welt geschaffen, in der ich dich treffen kann, ohne dass uns jemand stört, dies war leider notwendig, da meine Eltern aufgebracht waren, als sie mitbekommen haben, dass ich keinen Hass für dich empfinde.

Ich brauche deine Hilfe, du bist der einzige Mensch, der mich sieht, wie ich wirklich bin!

Du bist der Einzige, der mich versteht, und nachvollziehen kann, wie ich mich fühle.

Du bist wie ein fernes Licht, das mir den Weg geleitet, mich sicher durch die Nacht führt. Lass mich nicht einfach auflaufen, lass mich bitte nicht alleine, Harry! Ich weiss genau, dass du weißt, wie es ist, wenn man sich unter tausenden Menschen einsam fühlt, lass uns gemeinsam ein Leben beginnen, ein Leben in dem wir niemals mehr einsam sind. Ich weiss schon, dass du mir eines voraus hast, du hast Freunde, die zu dir halten, das kenne ich nicht einmal. Ich war schon immer alleine, aber ich habe dich gefunden, auch wenn ich feige war, es dir zu sagen, weiss ich, dass ich dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben liebe! Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie ich auf so etwas komme, es ist ein tiefes Gefühl tief in mir. Der Gedanke der morgens schon bei dir ist und abends bist du das Letzte, das meine Aufmerksamkeit hat. Und selbst in meinen Träumen warst du immer gegenwärtig.

Ich habe noch niemals etwas so Schönes, Reines und Vollkommenes wie dich gesehen.

Wenn du auch sonst nichts an diesem Brief glauben wirst Harry, so bitte ich dich nur eines zu glauben: Ich liebe dich! Denk daran, dass du immer ein Platz in meinem Herzen haben wirst, nicht nur einer sondern den Einzigen!! Ich weiss, dass ich so oft gemein zu dir war, aber nur weil ich nicht fähig bin meine Gefühle auszudrücken, verzeih mir dies, denn ich lernte es nie.

Lehre du es mir, mach aus mir einen besseren Menschen. Ich flehe dich an, hole mich aus diesem Haus, aus dieser Familie raus, ich gehöre zu dir, denn du bist meine Familie, mein Leben, mein Herz!

Nur mit dir werde ich wieder ein ganzes Individuum sein, denn nur mit dir bin ich komplett!

Ich könnte dir Seitenweise schreiben, leider fehlt mir dazu einfach die Kraft, mir geht's jeden Tag schlechter, irgendwas trachtet mir nach dem Leben.

Rette mich! Hilf mir!

Mein Herz ist mit dir…

Draco Malfoy

Harry liess den Bogen Pergament langsam sinken, sein Körper war mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen. Er las den Brief noch einmal durch, doch die Worte blieben die gleichen.

Er fühlte also genauso wie er. Eigentlich hätte er glücklich sein sollen, doch eine ohnmächtige Hilflosigkeit durchflutete ihn. Er wollte helfen, doch sah er keinen Ausweg. Erst als die Worte auf dem edlen Papier verschwammen, bemerkte er, dass er weinte. Er war durcheinander, verwirrt, wusste nicht, ob dies nun alles Real war, oder nur in seinen Träumen passierte.

Er wünschte es sich seit Jahren vergeblich, dass der kalte Slytherin ihm offenbarte, dass er ihn liebte. Was konnte er denn schon verlieren? Entweder war es die Wahrheit und sein Geliebter brauchte Hilfe, oder er würde sich zum kompletten Idioten machen. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um diesen Mann an seiner Seite zu haben, oder ihm zumindest zu helfen. Auch wenn das für ihn hiess, dass er sein Leben dafür geben musste.

Er war fest entschlossen, noch heute Nacht aufzubrechen, morgen würde es vielleicht schon zu spät sein, er würde es tun müssen.

Selbst die Tatsache, dass er morgen um Punkt Elf am Kings Cross sein musste, würde ihn nicht zum Zögern bewegen.

Der Mond schien in das Zimmer, als Draco die Augen öffnete.

Irgendetwas musste ihn geweckt haben, doch er konnte nicht ausmachen was. Er schloss noch einmal die Augen, versuchte einzuschlafen, doch fand keine Ruhe. Langsam setze er sich auf, blickte sich im zwielichtigen Schatten um, irgendetwas war anders. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er sah nichts.

Für ihn gab es nichts unerträgliches, als das Gefühl zu haben, nicht alleine zu sein.

Er wagte es nicht sich hinzulegen, starrte deshalb in den seitlich gelegenen Schrankspiegel. Da sah er es.

Wieder ragte hinter ihm die schwarze Gestallt auf, wieder trat sie langsam auf ihn zu. Ihm stockte der Atem. Eigentlich wusste er nicht genau, warum er Angst hatte, bis jetzt hatte sie ihm nichts getan, dennoch sah sie so bedrohlich aus, man sah das Gesicht nicht, es wurde durch eine schwarze Kapuze verhüllt.

Als dann dieses etwas die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, die knochig und haut los war, entwich seiner Kehle ein heiserer Schrei. Er versuchte, so schnell es ihm möglich war, aus seinen verschwitzen Lacken zu entkommen, er verhedderte sich und fiel von der Bettkante auf den harten Boden. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle, er rollte sich unter das grosse Bett hielt den Atem an, lauschte. Er konnte nichts hören, er hörte nur die nächtliche Stille auf Malfoy Manor, kein einziger Hauch eines Geräusches drang an seine Ohren. Geräuschvoll atmete er aus. Sein Leib zitterte, er hatte noch niemals Angst gehabt, noch nie etwas dergleichen gefühlt.

Langsam kroch er unter seinem Bett hervor, um sich auf dieses zu setzen. Er entzündete eine Kerze, die das geräumige Zimmer sofort erhellte, nicht sehr aber so, dass die lästigen Schatten verschwanden. Er fühlte sich in der Dunkelheit alleine gelassen, nur allein die Hoffnung auf Rettung von Harrys Seite liess ihn all das überleben.

Aber der Blonde wusste nicht einmal, ob Harry die gleichen Gefühle für ihn hegte.

Klar hatte er ihn gestreichelt, ihn umarmt, aber schließlich war es Harry nicht bewusst gewesen, dass alles realer war, als er dachte.

Er dachte über seine gesamte Situation nach. Nun da die Schule in greifbare Nähe rückte, hatten es seine Eltern unterlassen, ihn an das Bett zu ketten, er hatte bei jedem Mal, in dem sein Vater die Ketten um seine Gelenke schloss, den Schmerz ihn ihnen gesehen. Ob sein Vater wirklich verletzt war, nur weil er Harry liebte?

Oder war da etwas, was er in seiner Jugend einfach nicht verstand? Draco erinnerte sich, als er noch jung gewesen war, war sein Patenonkel fast jeden Abend in Malfoy Manor Gast gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte sich nie um ihn gekümmert in dieser Zeit, sie litt unter schweren Depressionen, die sie mit einer ungeheuren Einkaufslust überspielen versuchte. Und Lucius erlaubte er ihr, er war vernarrt gewesen in den jungen Dray. Als er etwa zehn Jahre alt war, hatte er die beiden nämlich in einer innigen Umarmung erwischt. Doch er hatte in seiner Naivität geglaubt, dass sich die beiden verabschiedeten.

Doch heute, heute glaubte der blonde Junge, dass er damals seinen Vater ohne jede Maske gesehen hatte, einfach nur einen Mann, der einen anderen liebte, wirklich liebte aus vollem Herzen und tiefster Seele. So wie er nun Harry.

Draco betrachtete seine zitternden Hände, konnte es wirklich sein, dass seine Mutter hier alle Fäden in den Händen hielt?

Hatte er wirklich all die lange Zeit der falschen Person vertraut?

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, nur um dann lautlos seine Wangen hinunter zu rinnen.

Er liebte seine Mutter, er liebte sie wirklich. Wie oft hatte er seinen kalten Hass gegen seinen Vater gerichtet, dabei war er vollkommen unschuldig gewesen.

Jeder, der die Familie Malfoy ansah, musste denken, dass Lucius ein Tyrann war, kalt und arrogant. Doch je mehr Draco darüber nachachte, umso mehr musste er es vor sich selber eingestehen, dass dies nicht die Wahrheit war.

Nun wusste der Junge, an wen er sich wenden musste, er und sein Vater. Zusammen würde sie stark sein, endlich diesem Seelenlosen Haus entweichen. Vielleicht ein Leben anfangen, in dem beide lernten, was es hiess, aus vollem Herzen und ehrlich zu lachen.

Nun war der junge Mann entschlossen, nicht nur sich sondern auch seinen Vater hier rauszuholen, ihn besser kennen zu lernen, um ihn eines Tages vielleicht lieben zu können.

Langsam rappelte er sich hoch, damit er aus seinem Zimmer gehen konnte, doch seine Zimmertüre war abgesperrt, nun verfluchte er diese falsche Schlange. Sie würde einfach, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, in Kauf nehmen, dass er hier in diesem Zimmer sterben würde. Doch er liess nicht locker, nicht in dieser Nacht! Er grub all seine Umhänge durch, doch sein Zauberstab blieb verloren. Es gab keinen Ausdruck für die Wut, die ihn erfüllte, ein kehliges knurren entstieg seinem Rachen. Er packte seinen Schreibtischstuhl, schleuderte ihn gegen die massive Eichenholztüre.

Danach sank er auf seine Knie, er weinte und es war ihm egal, ob dies jemand mitbekam. Er hasste nicht nur dieses Zimmer, er hasste das gesamte Haus. Er wollte endlich leben können. Dann wie aus einem fernen Raum hörte er ein leises Klicken, die Türe öffnete sich leise, vorsichtig.

So das war es wieder von mir...seit ihr auch gespannt wer da wohl eintritt... Wer weiss bei vielen Keksen und ähndlichem werde ich schnell ein Kapitel hochladen...

grüsse


	3. Der Mut eines Vaters

spiritofair: Ich danke dir, und hoffe das dir auch den weiteren Verlauf meiner Geschichte gefällt!

Caramel : Manchmal ist eben der Schein trügerisch. Ich danke herzlich für deine wunderbar leckeren Kekse. Selbstgebacken? G

Meschenet: Et Voila das nächste Kapitel!

FirstKiss: Ich liebe Schokotorte!!! Ich danke dir viel viel mal für die Komplimente! Ich hoffe wie bei allen das dir das nächste Kapitel gefällt!

Granu: Du willst das ich zunehme was?! lacht Hier hast du dein Kapitel, übrigens hast du es vernommen? Malenkaja findet deine Haare SEXYYY...G

Malenkaja: Dein übertriebender Blick hat wunder gewirkt siehst du? Hier das neue Kapitel...das du ja überhaupt noch nicht kennst...lüg Der Brief war ja eine schwere Geburt..aber ich habe ihn zufriedenstellend hinbekommen freusel

„Vater!"

Draco war mehr als erleichtert ihn zu sehen und warf sich in seine Arme. Er liess es das allererste Mal seit unendlich langer Zeit zu, dass dieser ihn umarmte. Der Junge genoss es sehr, die starken Arme seines Vaters um seinen Leib zu fühlen.

„Ich werde dir helfen, Sohn, du sollst dein Leben leben wie du es dir vorstellst, und nicht der Gesellschaft angepasst. Ich muss dir helfen, los zieh dich an, schnell, es eilt!"

Draco wusste nicht, was in seinen Vater gefahren war, doch der Ton, den seine Stimme hatte, duldete keinen Widerspruch. Er zog sich hastig an und stand binnen weniger Sekunden angekleidet vor seinem Vater, der ihm einen Umhang reichte.

„Leider finde ich deinen Zauberstab nicht, Sohn"

„Vater, das macht doch nichts! Du bist doch an meiner Seite!"

Lucius nickte knapp, er hatte viel zu lange zugelassen, dass diese Frau die Hand über sein Leben hielt, auch dass sie Draco manipulierte, ihm gewisse Dinge seit der Geburt vorgeschrieben hatte. Doch was genug war, war genug!

Er hatte sich in seinen jungen Jahren niemals vorgestellt, dass sein Leben einmal von einer Frau regiert wurde. Er erinnerte sich an die Jahre, in denen er frei gewesen war, sieben wunderschöne Jahre in Hogwarts. War doch dieses Schloss für so viele eine Heimat.

Er hastete durch den langen Flur, hier hielt ihn nichts mehr fest, er würde ausbrechen, einmal in seinem Leben etwas tun, was nicht von ihm verlangt wurde, weder von seinem Vater noch von seiner Angetrauten. Es würde alle überraschen, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Gefangener der Gesellschaft und seiner Frau gewesen war, doch nun würde sich alles ändern. Zum Besseren.

Als sie an der großen Eingangshalle ankamen, war Draco schon außer Atem, es erschöpfte ihn sehr, doch er war entschlossen nun nicht einfach aufzugeben. Er blickte seinen Vater an, der ihn besorgt musterte, nickte ihm knapp zu, rannte dann mit ihm ins Freie.

„Lauf auf den Wald zu, Draco, da können wir ohne weiteres einen Portschlüssel herstellen und weit weg von ihr kommen"

Der Junge verstand und rannte blindlings auf den angrenzenden Wald zu, heute verfluchte er, dass der Umschwung seines Elternhauses so eine grosse Fläche hatte, seine Lungen brannten und er spürte, wie seine Knie drohten nachzugeben.

Er hätte sich nicht mehr zu seinem verhassten Geburtsort umgedreht, wenn er nicht einen hysterischen Schrei gehört hätte, aber so blieb er stehen, blickte sich um.

Er erblickte seine Mutter, die mit wehendem blondem Haar aus dem Haus gerannt kam, ihr Morgenmantel fahrlässig um ihren Leib gewickelt, mit einem Ausdruck purem Hass auf ihren sonst so edlen Gesichtzügen.

„Du wagst es, Lucius?! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass der Imperius nachlässt, aber ich dachte mir, du würdest es nicht wagen, dich gegen mich zu erheben!"

Draco starrte seine Mutter an, die etwa 10 Meter oder mehr von ihnen entfernt stand. Was hatte sie eben gesagt? Dass sie einen Imperius Fluch über seinen Vater gesprochen hatte? Das beantworte dem jungen Mann einige Fragen.

„Draco, egal was sie sagt, wende dich ab von ihr. Geh! Lass mich zurück, mein Sohn, es ist alles in Ordnung"

Die Stimme von Lucius drang zwar in das Bewusstsein des Blonden, aber er stand wie angewurzelt an der Stelle. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sich hier abspielte. Er bemerkte, dass seine Mutter ihn funkelnd anblickte.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass du noch stehen kannst, mein liebster Sohn. Bei der Menge an Quecksilber, die du in dir hast, solltest du dem Tod näher sein als dem Leben. Aber das werden wir schon noch zum Guten bringen, komm her mein kleiner Drache"

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, du elend falsche Schlange!"

„Lucius, Lucius….Halte deine Zunge im Zaum!"

Harry der in einem leisen „Plopp" erscheinen war, hörte die aufgebrachten Stimmen jenseits der Lichtung, die er mit schnellen Schritten überquerte, sich aber im Schutz der Bäume hielt, um die Situation überblicken zu können.

Draco war ihm am nächsten, doch er beachtete ihn nicht, vielleicht, dachte Harry, kann er mich auch gar nicht sehen. Der Blick des Slytherins war starr auf seine Mutter gerichtet, die ihren Mann anfunkelte, sie stand da wie eine Furie mit gezogenem Zauberstab.

Der Gryffindor verstand nicht, was los war, so beschloss er eine Zeit lang dem Treiben beizuwohnen, ohne sich zu offenbaren.

Narcissa hatte ihren Zauberstab direkt auf ihren Mann gerichtet, sie war hin und her gerissen zwischen ihren Gefühlen. Nein sie liebte ihn nicht, das würde sie nicht daran hindern ihn zu töten. Schon seit langer Zeit teilte sie ihr Bett mit dem dunklen Lord. Lucius war nur eine Marionette, die seit sieben Jahren tat, was sie wollte, weil sie ihre Macht wieder gefunden hatte. Dennoch würde sie nach seinem Tod alleine da stehen, jeder achtete Lucius, er war beliebt unter den Todessern. Außerdem würde ein wichtiger Spion im Ministerium fehlen. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihr außerdem aufgetragen ihren Mann geduldig zu ertragen. Doch sie hatte genug, egal was sie mit seinem Tod verlor, für seine Dummheit musste er büssen.

Lucius blickte seiner Frau ohne einen Funken Angst entgegen, er hasste sie nicht, für keines der langen Jahre, in denen er ohne Liebe sein Dasein gefristet hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glitten seine Gedanken zu Serverus. Er hoffte, dass er nicht wegen seinem Tod an Kummer zugrunde gehen würde.

Er schloss die Augen, er war bereit dazu, er würde den Tod mit offenen Armen empfangen, hoffte so, Draco eine Chance zur Flucht zu geben. Lucius hörte die Worte, die von Narcissa in purem Hass gesprochen wurden. Er spürte, wie ihn ein Zucken durchfuhr, es heiss wurde….


	4. Leben nach dem Tod

Mondsüchtig: Danke dir Sedi, aber liess HP noch, du verpasst wirklich was!

spiritofair: Oh ja und ein Miststück ;-) Viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel

zissy: Er rette nicht alle..Sorry aber er tut was er kann ;-)

FirstKiss: Es kommt ja es kommt G ehm….

NOCH AN ALLE ICH WÜRDE MICH FREUEN WENN IHR EUCH BEI UNSEREM FORUM ANMELDET, WIR SUCHEN IMMER NOCH TOLLE AUTOREN, FLEISSIGER LESEN UND NATÜRLICH LEUTE MIT DENEN MAN GUT QUATSCHEN KANN. UND EIN KLEINER TIPP DAS LETZE KAPITEL VON GOLDEN CAGE IST DA SCHON ONLINE ;-) GRÜSSE DRAY

www.lovebetweenthelines.de.vu

Cissy sah ungerührt zu, wie ihr Mann von ihrem Avade Kadevra getroffen wurde und augenblicklich vom Tod geküsst zusammensackte. Dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Sohn.

„Komm her Draco, mein lieber süßer Draco."

Narcissa legte gekonnt all ihre Verführung in ihre Stimme, sie lockte den Kleinen. So wie sie es früher gemacht hatte, nur damals waren es Kekse gewesen, die er so gemocht hatte.

Draco fühlte sich ganz leer, er war viel zu geschockt, als irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. Seine eigene Mutter hatte seinen Vater umgebracht. Er konnte nicht anders als dastehen, dastehen und den Leichnam seines Vaters anzusehen. Tränen rannen über seine bleichen Wangen, auch wenn seine Bindung nicht die Beste gewesen war, bemerkte er nun, wie sehr er ihn geliebt hatte.

Harry seinerseits hatte genug gesehen, er wusste, dass er handeln musste. Er schoss aus dem Wald hervor, packte den Blonden am Arm.

„Draco!! Komm, wir müssen hier weg!"

Bevor Narcissa ihren Sohn fassen konnte, zog Harry den verdutzten Blonden hinter sich her. Draco konnte kaum mit den Schritten des Gryffindor mithalten, er flehte nach einer kurzen Weile um eine Pause, doch Harry musste hart sein.

„Nein, wir müssen weiter. Du darfst dich danach ausruhen, so viel du willst!"

Harry schleppte den Blonden mehr, als dieser ging. Als er glaubte von der Gefahr entkommen zu sein, setzte er den beinahe bewusstlosen Draco auf den Boden, um ihn an einen Baum zu lehnen. Er nahm sich vor, sobald er wieder bei Atem war, würde er mit dem Slytherin nach St Mungos apperieren und ihn heilen lassen.

Nur einen Moment schloss er seine Augen und spürte dann ein sanftes Zupfen an seinem Hemd.

„Harry, bitte wir müssen sofort ins Krankenhaus, ich kann nicht mehr"

Der junge Gryffindor sah Draco in die silbergrau schimmernden Augen, er wusste, dass dieser dringend ins Mungos Hospital musste. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche, zog den Blonden nahe an seinen Köper. Innert wenigen Sekunden waren sie im Nichts verschwunden.

Im St Mungos Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen herrschte ein träges Dahinfliessen von Menschen. Anscheinend war heute nicht viel los, was Harry gerade recht kam. Mühsam zog er den Blonden zum Informationsschalter.

„Mein Freund ist vergiftet worden, wo muss ich ihn?"

Die Dame am Empfang blickte kurz auf.

„Dritter Stock"

Harry bedankte sich und trug den erschreckend leichten Draco zum Aufzug. Als er endlich den dritten Stock erreicht hatte, war der Blonde bewusstlos. Der Gryffindor bangte um das Leben seines Geliebten. Nachdem er schnell sein Anliegen erklärt hatte, nahmen sie ihm den Ohnmächtigen ab.

Harry hatte seinem Schulleiter eine Eule geschickt, in Anbetracht der Situation war es ihm nicht möglich, pünktlich zu erscheinen, er hoffte natürlich, dass dies keine schlimmen Konsequenzen für ihn hatte.

Aber im Moment machte er sich recht wenige Gedanken um seine Schulausbildung, schließlich war es nicht sicher, ob sein Geliebter die Nacht überleben würde oder nicht. Eingesunken sass Harry auf dem Stuhl, knabberte nervös an seinen Fingernägeln.

Für ihn vergingen die Sekunden wie Stunden, er fühlte sich hilflos, alleine. Immer wenn ein Heiler aus der Türe trat, sprang er auf, fragte nach Draco. Doch niemand konnte ihm sagen, wie es ihm ging. Diese Ratlosigkeit war einfach zu viel für ihn, wenn er doch nur helfen könnte…


	5. Ewigkeit

Granu: Dann lies mal weiter was G

Lealau: Danke, ich denke aber das letzte Kapitel kennst du inzwischen schon aus dem Forum zwinker

Zissy: Vielleicht aus Liebe?

spiritofair: lach Sorry das ich so lange hatte hab aber noch an einer wichtigen ff gearbeitet und hab es vollkommen vergessen das ich das letzte Cap noch hochgeladen hab.

FirstKiss: Wäre wunderschön dich im Forum begrüßen zu können! Hier nun das letzte kap.

NUN ENDLICH DAS LETZE KAPITEL: VIEL SPASS AUCH AN ALLE DIE NICHT SO GERNE KOMMIES SCHREIBEN:-9

Kapitel 5

Die Sonne tanzte auf dem blassen Gesicht in kleinen leuchtenden Flecken, ein leichtes Zucken ging über das Antlitz.

Langsam, sehr langsam öffneten sich die Augen einen Spaltbreit, schlossen sich aber gleich wieder. Von seinen farblosen Lippen war ein leises Stöhnen zu hören. Langsam wand er seinen Kopf zum großen Fenster. Es zeigte einen riesigen Park, langsam dämmerte es ihm, wo er war. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Er hatte es geschafft, er war im St Mungos, nun würde alles wieder gut werden.

Zögernd griff er nach der Klingel, er wollte Harry sehen, ihm endlich auch in dieser Welt in die Augen sehen können. Wie sehr er doch hoffte, dass dieser gewartet hatte, bangend wartete er ab. Als es leise an die Tür klopfte, spannte sich der Körper des Blonden an, aber als dann Harry durch die Türe trat, durchströmte ihn ungeheure Erleichterung.

Harry setze sich auf den freien Stuhl neben dem Bett von Draco.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich denke gut, ich…danke dir, dass du gekommen bist"

„Keine Ursache, sag, meintest du die Worte in deinem Brief ernst?"

Der Blonde blickte den Gryffindor lange an, er schmunzelte ein wenig, ehe er antwortete.

„Natürlich meinte ich sie ernst, jede einzelne Silbe meinte ich ernst"

Harry konnte für einen Moment nicht sprechen, schluckte deshalb schwer. Wie konnte es sein, dass ihm vor lauter Glück das Sprechen zu versagen schien?! Aber Harry verzagte nicht lange an seiner Unfähigkeit zu sprechen, er beugte sich vor, um den Blonden sanft zu küssen. Es durchfuhr Harry wie ein Stromschlag, die kühlen Lippen zu berühren.

Auch Draco war sehr überrascht die warmen, weichen Lippen von Harry auf den seinen zu fühlen.

Ein leichtes Kippeln ging durch seinen Körper. Er schlang seine schlanken, feingliedrigen Finger um den Nacken seines Geliebten, so dass dieser keine andere Wahl hatte, als den Kuss fortzusetzen.

Als der Slytherin ihn dann endlich freigab, liess Harry keuchend von seinem Geliebten ab.

„Was hat Dumbeldore gesagt, als du nicht gekommen bist?!"

„Es kam noch keine Antworteule, aber ich hoffe, er versteht meine Lage"

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich dich nicht in eine missliche Lage gebracht habe"

Als hätte Hedwig auf ihr Stichwort gewartet, schwebte sie nun leise in den Raum, frech wie sie war, landete sie direkt auf dem Krankenbett von Draco.

Harry wollte gerade zu einer Strafpredigt aufbrausen, doch Dray hob beschwichtigend die Hand und streichelte die Eule.

„Was schreibt er?"

„Moment"

Der Gryffindor öffnete den Brief, las ihn gleich laut vor, damit er nachher nicht alles noch einmal erzählen musste.

Lieber Harry

Ich danke dir, dass du mir einen Brief zu kommen hast lassen. Ich denke, jeder hätte in deiner Situation gleich gehandelt. Was du mir da geschildert hast, klingt ja nicht berauschend.

Ich habe mich mit Professor Snape unterhalten, er wird morgen in London eintreffen, und sich danach um Mr. Malfoy kümmern. Auch die Ferien wird er dann im Haus von diesem verbringen.

Harry, ich erwarte dich spätestens morgen Abend in Hogwarts zurück, es ist nicht sicher, wenn du alleine in London bist. Es wird auch Mr. Malfoy nichts mehr nutzen, wenn dir auch noch etwas geschieht. Apperiere einfach nach Hogsmade, da wird dich eine Kutsche erwarten, die dich in die Schule bringt.

Richte meine besten Wünsche und gute Genesung an Mr. Malfoy aus. Und bitte pass auf ihn und natürlich ganz besonders auf dich selber auf, das vergisst du meist.

Albus Dumbeldore

Draco hing förmlich an den Lippen seines Geliebten, dieser blickte ratlos zurück.

„Weshalb schickt er Snape? Du Armer musst bei dem sein in den Ferien"

„Weil Severus mein Patenonkel ist, Harry, doch vielleicht, wenn es dir nicht allzu viel ausmacht, kannst du ja mich in den Ferien besuchen"

„Bei Snape Zuhause?!"

„Ja…"

„Warum kommst du nicht mit in Sir- m..mein Haus?"

„Das alte Anwesen der Blacks?"

„Ja"

„Da war ich schon so lange nicht mehr…. Wir werden sehen, was kommt"

„Bleibt uns wohl gar nichts anderes übrig"

Der verbotene Wald lag still in Schnee eingehüllt da, es war endlich Ruhe eingekehrt. Nicht nur in Draco selbst sondern auch in der Schule.

Natürlich waren Harry und er in aller Munde gewesen, auch wenn er dies selbst kaum mitbekommen hatte, da er fast einen Monat später in Hogwarts eingetroffen war. Er schien sich nicht das Geringste in den alten Gemäuern geändert zu haben. Doch Draco wusste, dass es so war, mindestens Zwei hatten sich geändert.

Unschlüssig stand er in der imposanten Eingangshalle, die Tore zu der großen Halle waren geöffnet, ob er einfach beim Essen erscheinen sollte?

Draco zuckte zusammen, als ihm jemand über das Haar strich, er blickte in das vertraute Gesicht von Severus hoch.

„Hast du gar keinen Hunger, Draco?"

„Ich .. weiss nicht."

„Ich werde deine Sachen in dein Zimmer bringen, entscheide, wie es dir beliebt"

Der Blonde blickte dem wehenden Mantel von Severus hinterher, bis dieser hinter der Kerkertüre verschwunden war.

Er lenkte seine Schritte in die grosse Halle, wo er als erstes den Gryffindortisch mit seinen Augen absuchte, bis er seinen Geliebten gefunden hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sah, wie dieser angeregt mit seinen Hauskumpanen redete. Er wusste, dass Harry ihn vermisste, täglich hatte er Briefe von ihm bekommen. Natürlich waren unter den Briefen nicht nur solche von Harry, zu seiner Überraschung hatte er sogar von Ginny und Hermine welche bekommen und nicht nur von denen, sondern auch von Mrs, Weasly selber. Nur seine Freunden, die er so oder so nie gehabt hatte, hatten ihm nicht geschrieben. Er sah zu seinem Haustisch, erblickte Crabbe und Goyle bei ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dem Essen.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nein, es war nicht leicht ein Slytherin zu sein, wirklich nicht. Nicht wenn man Draco Malfoy hiess, der sich gegen alles widersetzt hatte…Doch er selber war sehr stolz auf sich. Er wusste, nun würde ein neues Leben anfangen, auch wenn er immer noch in tiefer Trauer war, auch nach diesem Monat schmerzte sein Herz immer noch sehr, wenn er an seinen Vater dachte. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als die Jahre ungeschehen zu machen, in denen er kalt und unbarmherzig arrogant zu ihm gewesen war.

Ja, er hatte ihn stellenweise mit glühendem Hass überschüttet, in diesem Monat hatte er darüber nachgedacht und bemerkt, dass sein Vater niemals im Zorn zu ihm gesprochen hatte, ihn niemals verletzt, oder ihm Leid zugefügt hatte.

Harry, der nur aus Zufall heraus den Blonden sah, sprang auf, um den Abstand zwischen ihm und sich schnell zu verringern. Er umarmte Draco in mitten der großen Halle ohne jeden Scham, küsste dessen sanften, seidigen Lippen, schlang seine Arme fest um ihn.

Draco, der erstaunt über diese Aktion war, versteifte sich ein wenig. Solch eine Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet, auch wenn er nicht vorgehabt hatte, seine Beziehung mit Harry zu verstecken. Dass es aber nun in wenigen Sekunden das ganze Schloss wusste, hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Dennoch umschlang er den warmen, duftenden Nacken seines Geliebten, erwiderte den Kuss voller Sehnsucht, die er nicht verbergen konnte… In jedem einzelnen Tag des vergangenen Monats hatte er ihn vermisst.

Die Welt um sie herum schien nicht mehr zu existieren, es gab niemanden mehr, nur noch ihn und Harry…Er sog den Duft seines Geliebten tief in sich auf, wie hatte er doch den Duft, den er immer noch nicht definieren konnte, vermisst. Die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, übertrug sich nicht nur auf ihn, sondern schien einen Weg direkt in sein Herz zu finden.

Die Zeit stand für diesen einen kleinen, kaum erhaschbaren Moment still.

Dann löste er sich von ihm, der Blonde empfand dies fast als schmerzlich, blickte wohl deshalb seinen Geliebten ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was ist denn? Sollen sie es doch alle wissen…"

Draco lächelte leicht bevor er sprach…

„Um das geht es doch gar nicht, es war nur, weil du den Kuss abgebrochen hast, es war gerade so schön…"

Harry grinste seinen Freund an, dann sprach er flüsternd weiter…

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass du nicht mehr kriegst, wart nur ab…"

Dann nahm er seinen Schatz einfach an die Hand, führte ihn zum Griffyndortisch, worauf Ginny und Ron etwas rutschten, damit er Platz hatte.

Draco war erstaunt, dass er so empfangen wurde, er bedankte sich bei Hermine für die lieben und sehr langen Briefe. Als er sich bei Ginny bedanken wollte, gab sie ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und meinte, dass es nicht der Rede wert sei. Harry schob ihm etwas zu Essen hin, dass er ohne einen Einwand ass. Ja, er fühlte sich wohl in mitten der Scharlachroten, keiner feindete ihn an, oder gab spitze Bemerkungen von sich. Er konnte einfach hier sitzen, in Ruhe sein Abendessen genießen und unter Freunde sein, die er eben gefunden hatte. Bald schon waren sie mitten in einem Gespräch, lachten, kabbelten sich wie Freunde, die sich schon ein Leben lang kannten.

Langsam breitete sich die dunkle Decke der Nacht über die Welt aus. Langsam senkte sie sich tiefer, bis alles bedeckt war.

Der Blonde wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er dem Eindunklen zugesehen hatte, aber er liebte nach wie vor die Nacht…Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was es war, das ihn an ihr anzog…Vielleicht das Mystische an ihr, schließlich wurde viel über diese Zeit gemunkelt…Schlussendlich war es Dray egal, was es war, das er an der Nacht mochte, für ihn stand fest, dass es seine liebste Zeit war…

Als jemand seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und seine Hüfte mit seinen Armen umschlang, blickte er vom Fenster auf..

„Na, wie lange willst du mich denn noch warten lassen, mein Prinz."

„Harry, es ist unmöglich, die Nächte miteinander zu verbringen…Wir wären so oder so nicht alleine..."

„Ich sagte dir doch: Vertrau mir einfach, komm folge mir"

Draco begleitete seinen Freund durch eine Vielzahl von Gängen, gespannt wohin dieser nun schon wieder wollte, als sie vor einer einfachen Holztüre standen, drehte sich Harry zu ihm um mit einem schelmischen Grinsten auf seinen Lippen.

„Überraschung…"

Draco öffnete die Türe langsam, es traf ihn fast der Schlag, es war ein relativ kleiner Raum, der von tausenden Kerzen beleuchtet wurde, des Weiteren eingenommen von einem größeren Doppelbett, das kuschelig und bequem aussah.

„Wie hast du das geschafft..?"

„Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis"

Draco küsste seinen Liebsten fast schon scheu, fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze über dessen Lippen, die Harry leicht öffnete, um ihn einzulassen. Diese Einladung nahm der Blonde nur zu gerne an, umschlang somit die fremde Zunge.

Langsam drückte er sich an den warmen Leib von seinem Partner, dieser liess sich auf das Bett sinken, mit einem leisen, aber tiefen wohligem Stöhnen.

Der Blonde widmete sich dem Hals, knabberte hingebungsvoll an dessen Schlagader hinunter zu dessen Schultern…. Er liebte es ihm Lust zu bereiten, leckte zum Hals, öffnete dabei das Hemd, um jede kleine Stelle Haut mit Küssen zu überdecken. An den Brustwarzen verharrte er eine Weile, um sanft an ihnen zu saugen, sie zu umkreisen….dann hinterließ er eine feuchte, heiße Spur zur Nächsten, auch diese umkreiste er sanft mit der Zungenspitze, entlockte Harry ein erneutes Stöhnen. Er liess sich Zeit, denn die hatten sie beide, diese Nacht würde ihnen nur alleine gehören.

Ihn steuerte heute nicht nur die Lust sondern auch die Neugierde auf das, was noch kommen kann, neben den süssen Küssen. Dann hob er seinen Blick, er sah in sie Smaragde, die ihn erwartungsvoll musterten….

Harry wusste, dass Draco keinerlei Erfahrungen hatte, übernahm deshalb sanft die Führung. Er drückte seinen blonden Engel in die seidenen Kissen, raunte ihm leise zu: „Lass mich das machen, mein kleiner Engel"

Dann küsste er diese verlockend weichen, samtigen Lippen seines Geliebten, er hätte sein Leben damit verbringen können, diese Lippen zu küssen…

Seine Hände fuhren unter das dünne Hemd, das Draco trug, liebkoste dessen Brustwarzen, bis sie sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen zusammengezogen hatten.

Zufrieden sah er, wie der Blonde sich leicht unter ihm zu winden begann, dann senkte er seinen Kopf, mit der Zungenspitze umkreiste er sanft den Bauchnabel, worauf er ein süsses Stöhnen von Draco erhaschte. Tiefer ging seine Reise, sanft knabberte an den Hüftknochen, mit zitternden Händen öffnete er die enganliegenden Hosen, befreite den Blonden von ihnen. Ein kleines, heimliches Lächeln, umspielte seine Lippen, bevor er die samtweiche Spitze, der harten Männlichkeit küsste, die er eben aus der Shorts befreit hatte, zufrieden bemerkte er, dass sich der Blonde in das Lacken krallte, die Luft zitternd ausstieß….

Mutiger nahm er ihn nun ein wenig in seinen Mund auf, saugte leicht an der Spitze, bis er den ersten Tropfen, der Dracos Lust vermittelte, auf seiner Zunge schmeckte.

Er liess langsam von ihm ab, liess es zu, dass der Blonde ihm aus den Klamotten half, immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss…Harry, der es nicht mehr aushielt, legte sich hinter seinen Liebsten, schmiegte sich langsam an seinen wundervollen Po, er wollte ihn spüren… Schnell hatte er Draco auf ihn vorbereitet, doch als er ihn diesen eindringen wollte, verkrampfte er... Harry strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, doch es half nichts… So nahm er den Blonden fest in den Arm, als er spürte, dass dieser weinte… War auch seine Lust vergessen…

„Weine nicht, es ist nicht der Weltuntergang…"

„Mich kann man einfach zu nichts gebrauchen, verzeih mir Harry…"

„Shhss… das möchte ich nicht hören…Ich liebe dich…es ist nicht wichtig, wie wir einander nahe sind, nur dass wir es sind…es wird klappen oder eben nicht…vielleicht versuchen wir es anders das nächste Mal"

„Anders?"

„Na ja, dass du es bei mir versuchst…vielleicht fühlst du dich da sicherer…"

„Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis"

„Das ist selbstverständlich!"

Draco legte den Kopf auf die Brust von seinem geliebten Gryffindor…Eine Welle voller Dankbarkeit durchraste seinen Körper, noch nie hatte er sich so wohl bei jemanden gefühlt…noch nie sich so verstanden und geliebt. Bald schon war er in seine Träume gedöst…

Harry jedoch lag noch lange wach; das regelmäßige Atmen von seinem Geliebten zeigte ihm, dass dieser fest schlief…doch er konnte nicht an Schlaf denken, er war zwar dem Blonden nicht böse, doch er fragte sich natürlich, warum dieser nach alldem, was passiert war, ihm nicht blind vertraute… Er kam zum Entschluss, dass es gar nicht so wichtig war, schloss die Augen und dämmerte langsam weg.

Die Sonne ging schon langsam wieder unter, schickte ihre letzten goldenen Strahlen träge über die Hügel…

Der Friedhof war verlassen bis auf zwei junge Männer, die nebeneinander vor einem frischen Grab standen, das zahlreich geschmückt war mit Blumen…

Der Kleinere der beiden strich mit seinen langen Fingern über die Inschrift, las sie leise, zitternd mit… nur mühsam konnte er das Weinen zurückhalten…

„Erinnerungen, die unser Herz berühren, gehen niemals verloren. Du bist nicht mehr da,  
wo du warst, aber du bist überall, wo wir sind. Aus unserem Leben bist du gegangen,  
in unserem Herzen bleibst du."

Die blassen Lippen des jungen Mannes zitterten, er hielt die Hand seines Freundes fest… Er wollte seinen Vater nicht vergessen, doch er wusste, dass er niemals mehr hier herkommen konnte, es war zu gefährlich. Aber dieser Abschied musste sein, sonst würde er niemals aufhören zu trauern…

„Vater... es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Jahre mit solch einem unbändigen Hass begegnet bin, wie sehr wünschte ich, dass ich das wieder gut machen könnte…doch…es ist leider unmöglich… Es ist schwer, dass du fort bist! Ich wurde aus meinem Leben gerissen, dass ich nicht anders kannte, doch Vater…ich bin nicht allein. So habe ich eine neue Familie gefunden, du wirst dich freuen, Severus wird gut auf mich achten, und Harry ist an meiner Seite, ich bin glücklich ihn endlich zu haben….Ich weiss, du kennst es…niemals bei seinem Geliebten sein zu können und lass mich dir sagen, dass er dich auch sehr vermisst…Es tut mir sehr leid, dass dies alles so enden muss…"

Die Stimme des Blonden war nur leise gewesen, selbst Harry hatte das zarte Flüstern nicht vermocht zu hören, natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass Draco sich bei seinem Vater verabschiedete, doch den genauen Wortlaut hatte er nicht gehört, doch das musste er auch nicht, denn es war Dracos private Angelegenheit… Er wartete geduldig neben seinem Freund, er hatte nicht die Absicht ihn zur Eile zu drängen.

Als sich Draco erhob, nahm er ihn wortlos in den Arm…Beide wussten, dass nun alles besser werden würde. Beide hatten Träume und würden diese nun leben…Gemeinsam…

Niemand würde sie jemals wieder trennen können…Im aufziehenden, kühlen Herbstwind gingen die beiden Hand in Hand über den Friedhof, sich gegenseitig Trost spendend… Keiner würde je ohne den andere leben wollen… Gemeinsam wollten sie die Zukunft bezwingen… Was sie auch beide schaffen würden…beide zusammen als Ganzes…


End file.
